Sir Kelandry of Mindelan, Lady Knight
by Sunkisses643
Summary: Set after Kelandry of Mindelan has been knighted. Pretty, pretty please R/R!


Kelandry of Mindelan sat at her desk, a pile of papers piled high upon it. It had been three months since she had been knighted. She wasn't off doing a brave knightly duty as she had often dreamed. She was helping to plan the Imperial Wedding, which would take place in a few months. She also didn't doubt it if Neal began to court Yuki. If she had still been a love stricken page, she would have been jealous. But now, there was Cleon. She was the Dewdrop of his heart. It had been months since she had heard from him. He could be captured or even worse, dead! The though sent her out of her seat. She grabbed her glaive and headed out the door. Soon she was at the outdoor training yard, where she began her pattern dances. She wiped a sleeve across her forehead and stood there panting. Someone behind her began to clap. She whirled around and saw someone sitting on the fence that led to the training yard. Someone big. Someone who had freckles so bright that she could see them all the way across the field.   
  
"CLEON!" she yelled, dropping her glaive and running to him. He enveloped her in a big hug and a passionate kiss. "What are you doing here?" she managed to choke out. She was shocked to see that she was crying.   
  
"I came to take you up on that offer in the haystack," he breathed in her ear. She blushed, remembering what she had said before.  
  
"Goddess, I've missed you." She sighed, as she leaned in for another kiss. After a few minutes, they managed to pull apart, though reluctantly.  
  
"Kel, I love you so much," he said, gazing into her large hazel eyes. Then he drew her in another massive hug.  
  
"Cleon? You love me?" Kel asked.  
  
"Of course! Did you ever doubt it?"  
  
"Then why are you trying to kill me?" she asked, gasping for air.  
  
"Oh, sorry my dove." He loosened his grip on her, and put his arm around her waist, as they walked to where Kel had left her glaive. She picked it up and Cleon walked her to her room. It was almost time for dinner.  
  
"Let's go for a ride," said Kel, leaning up against her door.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Let me get changed and I'll meet you in the stables." After a swift kiss, Cleon walked down the hallway to the room he had been given.  
  
Five Minutes later  
  
Kel hurriedly dressed and walked out of her room. She was locking her door when she heard a loud whoop of enthusiasm. She was grabbed roughly from behind and swung around. When she saw who it was, she grinned.  
  
"Queenscove!" she cried in happiness. Though her heart belonged to Cleon, Neal would always be her best friend. She was caught up in a big bear hug. When he set her down, she finally got a good look at him. He had cut his hair recently and hadn't bothered to shave in a few days. The mischievious glint was still in his eyes. Like most of the newly made knights, Neal had been sent to deal with Scanrans.   
  
"I take it you missed me Kel?" Neal asked, grinning.  
  
"Of course, it's been way too quite around here," Kel replied.   
  
"I saw Cleon in Northwatch a few weeks ago," he told her. Kel smiled.  
  
"You're too late, he's already here. Goddess I've been lonely! Nobody's been here. Then you and Cleon both show up on the same day. It's a good thing Owen isn't....." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Owen isn't what, Kel? Jolly to see you again." Owen of Jesslaw came up from behind Kel, wearing the colors of Cavall.  
  
"Owen of Jesslaw you get over here!" cried Kel, throwing her arms around his pudgy little neck.   
  
"Now Kel, what would Cleon say if he saw you kissing another man?" Merric of Hollyrose asked teasingly, coming up behind them.   
  
"Merric!" she cried, throwing her arms around him too.  
  
"Where is Cleon anyway?" asked Neal.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to meet him. Do you guys want to come for a ride with us?" asked Kel.   
"Sure I... OW!" Owen rubbed his arm where Neal had punched him.   
  
"We better not," said Neal, his eyes twinkling. "But we'll walk you to the stables." They started walking.  
  
" So what are you all doing here anyway? I don't see any of you for practically three months and then you all show up on the same day."  
  
"Well, we had to be here for your...." Neal kicked Owen, which promptly shut him up. Kel stopped and looked at all her friends, who suddenly looked as innocent as lambs.  
  
"My what?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
" Nothing, nothing at all. Let's go Miss Lady Knight." Neal put an arm around her shoulder and the group practically dragged her to the stables. They met Cleon halfway there.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder where you were," he said, grinning at her company.  
  
"Ah, the red headed giant," drawled Neal. The two shook hands and after a few good byes, Kel and Cleon headed to the stables.  
Meanwhile......  
"Now let's start planing!" said Neal.  
  
A/N: Kel's what? None of these dawling characters belong to moi, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! They all belong to the fab Tammy Pierce.  
  



End file.
